There are several challenges in current and future WLAN deployments that require revisiting some of the IEEE 802.11 Media Access Control (MAC) procedures. Increasing the number of stations (STAs) that are served by a single access point (AP) in current deployments calls for better MAC efficiency and scalability. APs need a more intelligent way to differentiate STAs (also referred to as “clients”) in terms of client power consumption and/or other metrics. There are an increasing number of low-power devices that have more power-efficient operation requirements than the current IEEE 802.11 MAC procedures can offer.